Unarmed Attacks
Unarmed Attacks, or Melee, is a gameplay ability present in every ''F.E.A.R.'' game. It is the ability to damage enemies without using projectile weaponry. However, due to the gun-heavy nature of the series, unarmed attacks are not likely to be used unless in a pinch or the player is going for achievements/trophies. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The attacks consist of: *Bicycle Kick: (1000 damage) *Pistol Whip/Rifle Butt Attack: (150 damage) *Punch (100 damage) *Slide kick (1000 damage) *Sweeping kick (1000 damage) In ''F.E.A.R., the controls for those attacks are the following: Rifle butt attack/punch: right mouse button (B for Xbox360) (press default "h" to holster weapon)(hold B on Xbox) Bicycle Kick: Forward + Jump + Right Mouse Button (move forward, press A to jump and press B) Slide Kick: Forward + Right Mouse Button + c button (move forward and click the left thumbstick at the same time and press B) Sweeping Kick: Jump + Right Mouse Button (jump and press B) These attacks are only effective at short range and against regular Replica soldiers, but completely ineffective against Heavy Armors, REV6 Powered Armors and Turrets. ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate The melee attacks are the same for the non-canon expansions Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate as they were for F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, but now meleeing a door will open it. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin boasts the same unarmed attacks as in the original F.E.A.R., however, the damage is cut in half, and the damage for the Bicycle, Slide and Sweeping kicks deal only a quarter damage of what they used to deal in F.E.A.R. *Bicycle Kick: (250 damage) *Pistol Whip/Rifle Butt Attack: (75 damage) *Punch (75 damage) *Slide kick (250 damage) *Sweeping kick (250 damage) Note that melee attacks will not work against Heavy Armors, REV6 Power Armors, and Elite Powered Armors. ''F.E.A.R. 3 The melee attacks present in ''F.E.A.R 3 are as follows. However, the Slide Kick and Jump Kick can only be performed after leveled up to a certain point. For the Point Man: * Knife slash (press the melee button) * Sliding kick (sprinting and pressing melee button) * Jump kick (when jumping and pressing melee button) * Backstab (using melee button when close to an enemy with their back turned) The Point Man's last attack is instantly fatal to normal soldiers and Scavengers. For Paxton Fettel: * Same attacks as the Point Man when possessing a soldier * Close range energy blast (pressing melee button) * Headcrusher (using melee button when close to an enemy with their back turned) * High damage explosion (using melee button while levitating enemy at close range) Fettel's last two moves will instantly kill normal soldiers and Scavengers. Note that all melee attacks from both the Point Man and Fettel do not work against Mech Mules, Turrets, REV9 Powered Armors, and Enhanced Power Armors. In multiplayer, the F.E.A.R. operatives can perform same attack as the Point Man, presumably they received the same training. ru:Рукопашная Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Game Mechanics Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:Extraction Point Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons